lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmy
Description Charmy is a Joy Mutant found in Area 1. The first truly deadly enemy of LISA due to his instant-kill and powerful attack, Charmy guards the Bicycle, an item key to the game's progression. He usually requires a full team and a good amount of Firebombs to kill. Locations Charmy can be found in the Playground which is accessed in Area 1. Notes The man sitting in front of Charmy describes him as a passive creature. It's also the first point in the game where someone gives their own description of the mutants. It's also interesting to note that once Charmy is killed, the man in front of Charmy says "poor thing." This shows that the inhabitants of Olathe may show pity for the mutants once in a passive state, even if they have murdered dozens. Battle Charmy is the first mandatory Joy Mutant fight in the game, and will be the most challenging individual enemy up to this point. One trait of Charmy that will cause the most difficulty is its high HP. Nearly all Mutants boast high HP and the ability to insta-kill party members, and Charmy is no different, and it is by far the most resilient enemy in Area 1. As the old man notes, strong men and firebombs are the key to the fight. The firebombs are incredibly important because they can inflict Burning, which will help lower Charmy's HP in addition to the continuous attacks of your party. It would be wise space out your firebomb usage: don't just throw them in a row, use them to maintain the Burning. Also, do not be shy to use all the firebombs you need. Once you have the Bicycle, you can backtrack back to the New Roads to get Diesel F. Bombs. As you go towards the Schoolboy Shuffler's hideout, there is a cliff that shows two red skulls next to it. If you ride the Bicycle off of that cliff along the skulls, you will land (and take damage) on a ledge below, and inside the cave you will get the diesel firebombs. Firebombs are important in the fight against the Men's Hair Club Presidents. Still, do not be afraid to use fire against Charmy. You can also use Terry's Verbal Bash to inflict the Pissed/Crying status, with luck if the Pissed status remains long enough, you may be able to defeat him without even using a single firebomb. Trivia * On normal mode, Charmy is the only mandatory joy mutant to encounter. * Charmy is one of the first Joy mutants appearing in the alpha trailer, along with Peter. * It's possible that Charmy's description exemplifies the behavior of many of the mutants, whose innermost feelings come out until they've accomplished what they set out to do and then become passive dormant creatures until attacked. This may be why the man is able to sit in front of Charmy without it attacking him, and yet Charmy had been able to slay over a dozen people. * It is a common theory that Charmy was a child before he turned into a mutant and that he was either forced to take joy, or took joy on accident, before mutating. This was proven to be incorrect by the author Category:Enemies Category:Painful Category:Painful Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Joy Mutant